Problem: Order the expressions from least to greatest. $11^1$ $8^2-60$ $2^2\times5$
Explanation: Let's simplify ${8^2-60}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{8^2-60} \\ &={64-60} \\ & = {4} \end{aligned}$ Now let's simplify ${{2^2\times5}}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{2^2\times5} \\ &={4\times5} \\ & = {20} \end{aligned}$ And finally, $11^1}= 11}$. Now we can order the expressions. ${4}<11}<{20}$ So, ${{8^2-60}}<11^1}<{2^2\times5}$. The expressions from least to greatest are: $8^2-60$ $11^1$ $2^3\times5$